


Put Your Sticks Out

by Hockey_3720



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Humboldt Broncos, M/M, Prayforhumboldt, Putyourstickout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_3720/pseuds/Hockey_3720
Summary: Julian began to scroll through the article and shook his head. “Friday night. My goodness… this… This is insane,” Julian mumbled as rubbed a hand down his face. “15 lives, Dola. 15. This… I-... Just… I can’t imagine.”Danny sighed and leaned into Julian’s and placed his head on Julian’s shoulder. “Search it, see if you can find anything else on it,” Danny demanded as he continued to look down at the phone in Jules’ hand.Quickly, Julian typed in ‘Humboldt Broncos’, the name of the team, and there were thousands of results. One thing that caught Julian’s eye was the link for the go-fund-me page. When he opened it, he was shocked to see the amount of money that had been raised. “Holy fuck, Dola. The goal was 4 mil… They’re at like 5 mil and counting!”





	Put Your Sticks Out

**Author's Note:**

> Optimistic Jules.

“Oh my god,” Julian mumbled from the couch, where he was scrolling through twitter. He just sat there and stared at it in shock as he could hear Danny’s quick shuffles behind him. Before Julian knew it, Danny was leaning on the back of the couch, looking over his shoulder. 

“What’s up Jules,” Danny asked quietly as he raised an eyebrow and squinted his eyes as Julian moved his phone so he could see it better. 

His eyes widened as he saw the headline of the news article. 

‘Junior Hockey Team’s bus Crashes-- 15 dead and 14 injured’ 

“Holy fuck,” Danny mumbled as he swung around the couch and collapsed on the cushion next to Julian. “That’s… That’s insane. When did this happen?” 

Julian began to scroll through the article and shook his head. “Friday night. My goodness… this… This is insane,” Julian mumbled as rubbed a hand down his face. “15 lives, Dola. 15. This… I-... Just… I can’t imagine.” 

Danny sighed and leaned into Julian’s and placed his head on Julian’s shoulder. “Search it, see if you can find anything else on it,” Danny demanded as he continued to look down at the phone in Jules’ hand. 

Quickly, Julian typed in ‘Humboldt Broncos’, the name of the team, and there were thousands of results. One thing that caught Julian’s eye was the link for the go-fund-me page. When he opened it, he was shocked to see the amount of money that had been raised. “Holy fuck, Dola. The goal was 4 mil… They’re at like 5 mil and counting!” 

Danny smiled against Julian’s shoulder. “That’s crazy. Maybe we should both donate,” he pointed out as he leaned in further to Julian’s shoulder. 

Julian nodded. “That’s a great idea,” Julian replied as he leaned over to pull his wallet out of his back pocket. “I can’t even imagine what it could be like to lose that many people.” 

Danny nodded slightly. “It’s kinda like Marshall though. When their plane crashed,” he informed as he leaned away from Julian so he could pull his own wallet out. “It still sucks though, don’t get me wrong.” 

“That it does, Bubs, that it does,” Julian mumbled as he placed a light kiss on Danny’s forehead and handed his phone over so Danny could put his information in. 

“How much did you donate,” Danny asked as he went to type in a dollar amount. 

“Five grand,” Julian replied as he moved his arm and draped it over Danny’s shoulder. He pulled him close, as his mind began to wonder… To think about what it could possibly be like to lose Danny… To never be able to see him again… To know his other half was no longer living and breathing.” He shivered. 

“Okay,” Danny trailed off as he began to type, “Then I shall donate six grand.” Julian scoffed and shook his head at Danny. 

“Why do you always need to show me up by just a little bit? What do ya have to prove, Dola,” Julian asked as he looked down with an eyebrow raised.

As Danny hit submit, he put the phone down and leaned up to meet Julian's lips. “Just that I’m a little bit better than you,” he replied jokingly with a little smile on his face. 

Julian rolled his eyes. “You’re lucky I love you,” Julian whispered before he kissed Danny again. 

“Yes, I really am,” Danny replied as he leaned further into Julian and enjoyed his warmth. “Now, let's look for more information… I’m curious.” 

Julian nodded as he picked his phone up and began to scroll through his search on twitter a bit more. “Bubs, look at this,” he mumbled as he tilted his phone toward Danny. 

On the screen was a picture of a hockey stick leaning up against a house with a caption under it; ‘Leaving it out on the porch tonight. The boys might need it….. Wherever they are.’ 

“That's… That's… It’s so sad,” Danny confessed as he leaned further into Julian. “Never leave me, Jules.” 

“I won’t, Dola,” Julian whispered as he ducked his head and then placed a kiss on Danny’s forehead. “I won’t… Hey… Why don’t we go into the garage and see if I have any sticks for the boys?” 

“That’s a great idea, Jules,” Danny noted. He jumped up from the couch and held his hand out to Julian. Julian grabbed his hand and let himself be pulled to his feet. “I really doubt that you have a hockey stick though. Unless Looch or Thorty gave one to you way back when either of them were on the Bruins.” 

“They might have. But it don’t hurt to check,” Julian replied as he began walking toward the garage door with Danny hot on his heels. “I’m gonna start over there, you can start over here.” 

The two quickly began to look through the piles of stuff that Julian had never unpacked when he moved from his condo, and after about 20 minutes, both of them came up empty. “I don’t have anything,” Julian complained as he let out a long huff. 

“I don’t either. Sorry, Jules,” Danny mumbled as he walked over to Julian and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I know you wanted to do something.” 

After a few seconds, Julian looked from the floor and up into his boyfriend’s deep brown eyes. “You know what? I still can,” Julian replied, suddenly excited. “Gimme a second.” he left his boyfriend and made his way to the side of the garage he had just been searching. 

Danny stood there with his eyebrows laced together in confusion. After a minute or two, Julian came jogging around his car with an old football in hand. “Uh, Jules?” 

“Well,” Julian stopped in front of Danny and tossed the football from hand to hand, “Maybe during their free time they liked tossing around the ol’ pigskin… so… I’ll leave this beaut on the porch. It is my first game ball.” 

Danny slowly nodded. “That’s a great idea, Jules,” Danny mumbled as he leaned forward and grabbed one of Julian’s hands to lead him out of the garage and outside. 

When they got to the front porch, Julian squatted down and placed the ball to the right of the door. “Here you go boys, I know you guys all play hockey… But maybe you all would like a small break from it, wherever you are.” With a shaky breath, he stood back up. Danny draped his arm over Julian’s shoulders. 

“I love you, Jules,” Danny mumbled as the two of them sat there and looked down at the football leaning against the stoop. “I’m sure they’ll love it. No doubt they’ll be tossing it around tonight.” 

Julian couldn’t help but hope Danny was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Only cried three times while writing this. I've left my sticks out, and they'll be out for a while... I can assure that... So I ask you to do the same. 
> 
> I'm hoping to make some longer one shots soon. What do y'all think? Or do you like the 1,000-2,000 word ones more? 
> 
> Thank you for reading. #PrayforHumboldt
> 
> 4/11/18 Update- Death toll is up to 16 now. It's just so sad.


End file.
